Haine
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Il la haïssait. Elle était sa Némésis, cette ange trop démoniaque pour son bien.


Bon, voilà... Comme dit, je suis plutôt dans les trucs sombres en ce moment. Je me suis demandée comment Crowley réagirait à la mort de Naomi, parce que voilà, je suis une des rares à aimer Naomi (le charme d'Amanda Tapping, peut-être ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Crowley lui vouait une haine innommable. Cette garce rousse, qui, depuis la mort des archanges, avait le même rôle au Paradis que celui qu'il avait en Enfer.

Elle avait détesté quand il était devenu roi, alors qu'elle devait toujours obéir à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute.

Il la haïssait farouchement, une aversion qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant même où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, quand elle n'était encore qu'un petit angelot arrogant.

Elle avait pour nom Naomi.

Son vaisseau avait de longs cheveux roux, qu'au fil du temps, elle avait noué en un chignon sévère, mais qu'encore jeune, elle gardait dénoués, flottant dans son dos. Ses yeux d'une couleur indéterminée, oscillant selon le temps et ses émotions entre le gris, le vert et le bleu, brillant toujours de cette lueur qui disait « je vous suis supérieure, et je le sais ».

Mais ce qui avait immédiatement fasciné Crowley, c'était sa Grâce. Ce qui définissait un ange, montrait quelle apparence il avait au Paradis.

Chez la plupart des anges, elle était totalement étincelante, quoique chez les soldats elle puisse parfois être striée d'ombres dues aux combats et aux meurtres qu'ils se devaient d'accomplir pour le bien commun. Mais chez elle… Chez l'ange Naomi, il aurait été plus correct de dire que sa Grâce était une ombre striée de lumières.

Pourtant, elle se rendait rarement sur Terre, étant plutôt une gratte-papier du Paradis.

Il la haïssait.

Crowley avait fait des recherches sur cet ange étrange au cœur sombre, qui n'hésitait devant rien pour le bien-être des anges, y compris à sacrifier des humains dans l'équation.

Elle avait été la première protégée de Lucifer, et la seule à ne pas tomber avec lui.

L'ange Naomi. Avec son ravissant vaisseau aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'eau. Avec sa Grâce sombre aux éclairs lumineux.

Dieu seul savait à quel point il la haïssait. Et encore, même Dieu ne pouvait imaginer une haine pareille.

Foutu ange Naomi.

Si angélique.

Si corrompue.

Après tout, quel ange aurait sciemment utilisé le corps de son vaisseau pour s'envoyer en l'air avec le vaisseau d'un démon ? Certainement pas un ange vraiment angélique. Même Castiel n'était pas allé aussi loin avec sa salope démoniaque, et pourtant sa crise de rébellion adolescente avait été des plus retentissante au Paradis.

Le cœur de Crowley battait trop vite, trop fort.

IL LA HAÏSSAIT.

_ Mon roi, vous n'avez pas l'air…

Un claquement de doigt, et le serviteur inutile venait de se retrouver dans un des pires cachots du dernier cercle de l'Enfer. Immédiatement, tous s'écartèrent de lui.

Le roi rejeta la tête en arrière, éclata d'un grand rire. Un rire inquiétant. Un rire amer. Hystérique.

Metatron.

Connard d'enfoiré de fils de pute de merde.

Elle était morte. Il s'en foutait, il la haïssait.

Il l'avait tuée, retournant contre elle les instruments qu'elle utilisait depuis des millénaires.

C'était tant mieux, il la haïssait.

Rapidement. Trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de se défendre. Elle avait été vulnérable.

C'était presque dommage qu'il n'ait pas vu ça. Après tout, il la haïssait.

Sa Grâce s'était éteinte, l'ombre comme la lumière disparaissant pour toujours.

C'était génial. Il aurait du donner une médaille à Metatron, vu qu'il la haïssait.

Il pouvait l'imaginer se débattre, ses ailes couleur crème battant en tout sens, des plumes voletant dans tous les coins.

Il aurait du sourire à cette idée. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il la haïssait.

Et puis, il voyait ses ailes devenir cendres, et sa Grâce s'évanouir.

Il… la… haïssait…

Metatron… Metatron aurait du être couronné, ou au moins félicité pour son acte de bravoure.

Foutu ange Naomi.

Si angélique.

Si corrompue.

Foutu ange Naomi.

Il la haïssait.

C'était un fait prouvé depuis des années.

Il ne devait pas avoir envie de torturer Metatron pendant des millénaires à l'idée de Naomi vulnérable, seule au Paradis.

C'était une salope angélique, presque l'équivalent de Meg, la pute démoniaque.

Il haïssait Naomi, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il pouvait la voir, effondrée sur son bureau, l'ombre cendrée de ses ailes dans la pièce, perdant leur couleur claire pour l'obscurité de la mort. Ses cheveux roux noués en ce chignon si sévère qu'il adorait défaire pour l'énerver. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, plus bleus que d'habitude, le clair-obscur du néant. Sa peau blanche devenue livide.

Metatron.

Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines à l'idée de cet ange détestable.

Putain d'enfoiré de salopard de connard de fils de pute de merde.

Il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un plus que Naomi.

Foutu ange Naomi.

Si angélique.

Si corrompue.

Mais même Metatron, il ne parvenait pas à le haïr autant qu'il haïssait Naomi.

Parce que ç'aurait été une ombre à sa mémoire.

* * *

Voilà, c'était un petit truc écrit vite fait ^^ j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Laissez une review ^^


End file.
